Combining several power tools together in a single machine has been recognized as a way to save space, reduce equipment expenditures, and improve productivity. In addition, the combination of two or more power tools in a single machine may allow the creation of products which could not have been made as easily or as well through the use of the tools on an independent basis. Bragg, U.S. Pat. No. 237,475, discloses a single machine which combines a saw and a router. However, the router can not be easily detached from the machine, and an elaborate mechanism is necessary to direct a workpiece against the saw without contacting the router.
Parts, U.S. Pat. No. 557,222, also discloses plural wood working tools in a single machine. Each of the tools projects through a central metal plate and all tools are driven by a common drive mechanism. A table including a metal plate and wooden side bars is pivoted at one edge.
Skripsky, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,151, discloses a table of fixed dimensions, and having square openings provided in the table top to receive square base plates, each of which has a power tool attached to it. Finger holes are provided in each of the base plates for removal of the base plate from the table top opening. Since many power tools are quite heavy, it would be difficult to lift them with just the fingers, and they may be dropped. In addition, injury to the user may occur should a body part come in contact with the cutting edge of the work tool projecting from the base plate while searching for a better grip. Further, since the base plate and power tool are located at a distance from the edge of the table, removal of the base plate may cause undue strain to the back of the workman, since the workman must be in an awkward position to reach the base plate. That is, while standing at the edge of the table, the workman must bend forward over the table and extend his arms away from his body in order to reach the finger holes in the base plate in the table. This forces the operator to lift the base plate and attached power tool with his fingers, using the strength of his arms and back, rather than his legs. Further, a fence guide and slidable work guide are provided to guide a workpiece at a desired angle to the face of a saw blade while maintaining its end a measured distance from the blade. Since the surface area of the table top is fixed, the same amount of space is required for a workman to utilize one tool as is required to utilize two tools. In addition, use of only one tool leaves a square opening through the table top into which workpieces may fall.